Flower of Avernus
by FullMoonEclipse
Summary: The tragic tale of the Lady Elspeth of Avernus, of the Sarafan Inquisitor she loved, and the horrible truth that wrought the beginning of Nosgoth's downfall. Canon/OC, OC-centric, post-Blood Omen 1. R&R please, I'm really nervous about posting this.
1. Summer

_Flower of Avernus_

 _Part One: Summer_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Been a while since I posted anything here. I doubt this will be good to anyone but I wanted to put it somewhere, and I wasn't going to put it up on tumblr. Hope you all like it._

 ** _Edit 25/9/15:_** _Fixed up a plot error since it was bugging me. There's more timeline fuckery in LoK than there is in Homestuck sometimes I swear -_-;_

* * *

Lord Grigori of Avernus was a generally well-liked man, wealthy and of a good heart and never one to start a confrontation. His life revolved around three things: Avernus, her people, and his two children, his son Mikail and daughter Elspeth. His wife, the Lady Elena, had died during a harsh winter when Elspeth was small, taken by illness, and Grigori swore to her on her deathbed that he would make sure the children lived long, prosperous lives for as long as he was still on this earth.

His son, Mikail, was a strong and noble young man, raised into his role as the inheritor of his father's position with combat training and an extensive education. He had grown up to be quite handsome, and Grigori was content in knowing his son would take care of Avernus once he was gone.

Elspeth was a kind-hearted girl, eight years her brother's junior, and was as renowned for her beauty and generosity as she was for her cleverness and love of horses. She was well educated, like her brother, and learned to manage the family's wealth so that it could be distributed where needed. She owned a wild-eyed mare who she loved dearly, and it was not uncommon to see her riding it through the surrounding woods near her father's home. Most said her soul was as wild as her horse's, and those who spotted her with her long, auburn hair trailing out behind her in the wind would attest that she would laugh with childish glee as the horse galloped, pranced and leapt through the forest.

The Lord of Avernus was a supporter of the Circle of Nine and the Sarafan Order. He had made friends within the Circle, and so here is where our story begins. Lord Grigori was not without his enemies, and when they threatened his family with destruction, Grigori sent his children away for their own safety. Mikail would ride to Willendorf to enlist the help of the King, who was an old friend of Grigori's, while Elspeth was to be sent to the Sarafan stronghold to be protected by the Circle. What would come to pass would be among the most tragic tales in Nosgoth's history.

* * *

The late-summer night air bit into the skin of the group as their horses carried them through the forest. They had left Nachtholm under cover of darkness in order to be assured of their safety, but tension was high among the small group as their horses' hooves drummed a dull beat in the loamy soil. Lord Mikail's stone-grey eyes scanned the road ahead for bandits and gypsies, his soldiers just as on edge as he was. Beside him, concealed by a heavy cloak, his little sister was silent, her eyes on the road ahead, but glazed over in deep thought.

"Do your thoughts remain with Father, little sister?" He asked, bringing her out of her reprieve. Elspeth looked at him from under her hood for a moment, but she turned away and hung her head. "I know, Elspeth. I know you didn't want to leave, but Father would be devastated if you came to harm, our people just as much."

Elspeth said nothing. It worried Mikail to see his sister so upset since when they had left the city- she hadn't said a word. He hadn't seen her so reserved since when their mother died. Mikail knew his sister loved Avernus and her people, she wept as the children watched them leave the city days ago and she still looked so heartbroken. Mikail prayed that Elspeth would find happiness again in good

time, and that Avernus would have her flower again. "Courage, Elspeth," Mikail told her. "For Father. For Avernus. Their hopes are with us now."

They rode on through the night through Nachtholm until they reached the Sarafan fortress. A soldier poked his head out over a turret and called out to the group to halt as some nearby archers took aim. Mikail saw his sister cower as her horse snorted and reared its head impatiently, and placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her before motioning to his men to hold fast.

"Who approaches?" Called the soldier. "What business have you here?"

Mikail removed his hood and dismounted. "I am Lord Mikail of Avernus," He called back, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword. "I am here to deliver my sister, the Lady Elspeth, to sanctuary here among the Sarafan. Word was sent to the Circle some time ago- surely you would have been alerted to our arrival some time before?"

The soldier was soon joined by another, a Paladin, and he spoke with the soldier before disappearing. The drawbridge was lowered and the portcullis raised, and the group made their way into the fortress. Waiting for them in the courtyard were Mobius, Guardian of the Pillar of Time, Mortanius, Guardian of the Pillar of Death, and Malek, Guardian of the Pillar of Conflict and protector of the Circle of Nine- joined by six Sarafan knights. Mikail helped his sister dismount before she removed her hood to reveal her pretty face, framed by flowing dark brown hair and beset with jewel green eyes. While Mikail was tall and rough-set in his features, his little sister was petite and softer to the point where some said she looked almost angelic, dressed in red velvet and white silks with elaborate gold embroidery around the edges of her skirts and a golden brooch, engraved with some elaborate design and decorated with ruby cabochons, pinned to her collar. The Guardians greeted them and Mobius expressed their sympathies for their situation to Mikail, and Elspeth merely stood in polite silence beside him while she paid a few short glances to one of the Sarafan knights, one dressed in gold-trimmed crimson armour with images of lions on the breastplate and paldrons in the shape of angels' wings. Mikail and his soldiers could go no further, so the siblings had no choice but to say goodbye. Mikail embraced his sister and sighed as he felt her shudder in his arms. "Courage, sister," He told her. "Keep me in your prayers." Elspeth clung to him tightly and shook her head. "I'll return to you soon. It won't be for too long. I promise. Now let me go, there's a good girl." His sister reluctantly released him from her hold, eyes swimming in tears, and soon Mikail was mounted on his horse and riding off into the woods, not looking back once.

And so begins the tragic tale of the Lady Elspeth, for at this moment, she felt more alone than she ever had before. She was escorted to her room by a Sister of Saint Celestine, and she burst into tears the second the door was closed behind her. Elspeth was afraid and friendless, far from home and surrounded by soldiers who sang war-hymns that were so frightening. Soon, she had cried herself to exhaustion and simply lay there in the dark until she fell asleep.

* * *

During the days that were to come, Elspeth stayed out of the sight of most of the Sarafan order and kept to her chambers. She sometimes wandered the courtyards and chapter house with a book in her hands and hardly spoke with anyone else unless they spoke to her first, and even then her answers were never that long. Her horse was impatient as ever when its rider approached, tossing its head and rearing up anxiously with the burning desire to run free, and it often bit the hands of unfortunate Sarafan soldiers foolish enough to try and touch it. It was because of this, after High Inquisitor Turel was repeatedly bitten by the anxious beast, that he would have killed the mare had the Lady not stepped in.

Thrashing against her bonds in the summer heat, the wild-eyed mare whinnied desperately and in such a manner that the other horses in the stables cried out in a fearful chorus. The soldiers, headed by Inquisitor Turel, held their swords and halberds at the ready, some doubting that this was the answer to their problems- this was the Lady Elspeth's best horse, and wild as it may be, to kill it was not right without first speaking to the Lady for permission. However, before Turel could give the order, a cry broke through the chaos and the Lady Elspeth had pushed past the soldiers and had embraced her fearful steed.

"Get away from that thing, my Lady," Turel snapped at her. "It is a danger to all around it!"

"How dare you say such awful things!" Elspeth glared at him, scowling darkly. "Have you ever thought that perhaps she's just bored? Or that she's scared since she is, just as I am, so far from all she knows? How cowardly, that you would pick on a poor, defenseless creature, and my best horse! And _why_?! Because she bit you?! How unbecoming of a High Inqusitor." Her scowl was turned on the soldiers, who hesitantly sheathed their swords. They would not dare raise their blades against a noblewoman- it was cowardly, they were taught, to attack a defenseless opponent. Even an unarmed vampire would fight back if threatened.

However, Inquisitor Turel was not ready to stand down. "You would _dare_ question me?!" He roared. " _You_?! A mere _woman_?!"

"I would," Elspeth told him sternly. "And if it is in the defense of those who cannot defend themselves, then I would do so again and again. Gypsy is my horse, Lord Turel. Keep to hunting vampires; I will deal with her behaviour myself."

Some distance away were two other Sarafan Inquisitors who had noticed the commotion. They saw that Turel was fuming, his men uneasy as Elspeth began to lead her horse back to the stables, and looked to each other with brows raised. Turel was quick to anger, and they could see it was taking almost all of his patience to stay his hand.

"Poor Brother," Snickered one, a slightly lean fellow with red hair and freckles dusted across his thin face.

"It's his own fault, Zephon," Said the other, a raven-haired man with keen, golden-brown eyes. "Her Ladyship is fond of horses- she owns the horsemasters and blacksmiths of Avernus, after all." He chuckled. "And not that bad to look at, either."

"Your next conquest, then?" Zephon raised a brow at this. "Seems to be in poor taste, Raziel. The Lady Elspeth is known for her purity, and her family is in turmoil- I'm sure it would not be wise to make such advances."

"Then perhaps a companion is what she needs." Raziel shrugged. "I'm sure Her Grace would appreciate the sentiment."

Zephon sighed. "If you're so sure, then I will not stop you."

"Worry not, my friend." Raziel smirked and clapped a hand on his comrade's shoulder. "What woman has been able to resist me yet?"

Zephon watched Raziel walk away through the courtyards towards the stables and shook his head. For all his dedication to the Sarafan Brotherhood and their cause, Raziel was more vain than most, and could be deceptively charming when it came to gaining the favour of noblewomen from all corners of Nosgoth, though he doubted he would so easily charm the Lady of Avernus. Lord Grigori was not known to raise fools, as his children's strategic minds would attest. Though delicate and dainty in appearance, Lady Elspeth knew where to invest her assets and interest and where it was not needed. Whatever the outcome, it would certainly be interesting.

* * *

Raziel would find Elspeth at the stables, speaking in soft tones to the wild-eyed mare and trying to calm her. "Yes, he's a rotten one, isn't he, Gypsy?" She told the horse as she stroked its soft cheek. "It's not your fault, girl. Don't you worry, those awful Sarafan won't hurt you."

Of course, it was to be too simple. The Lady of Avernus loved her horse, and to lose it was to ask for her favour to be revoked- the best Blacksmiths of the Order came from Avernus. "A bit strong- worded, wouldn't you say?" Raziel put on his best smile once he'd caught the Lady Elspeth's attention. "Inquisitor Turel is a man of little patience, but he is only doing what duty expects of him."

"To slaughter an innocent horse?" Scoffed Elspeth. "Forgive me, ser, but I do not think that constitutes as 'duty'."

Ah, progress. "True. It would be shameful to kill such a noble creature. She is quite the beauty, though it pales in comparison to the Flower of Avernus." Raziel dared take a step closer towards the Lady, paying a respectful nod to the mare who eyed him suspiciously. "Forgive me, wherever are my manners today? I am Inquisitor Raziel." Then, bowing and taking Lady Elspeth's hand, "At your service, your Grace." He raised her knuckles to his lips, paying mind to the intricate, glittering gold signet ring on her little finger.

Elspeth smiled politely, as was expected of a Lady, but she eyed him just as suspiciously as her mare was. "A pleasure, Lord Raziel," She said, giving a curtsy in return. She remembered seeing this man on the night she was brought to the stronghold, and would admit he was handsome, but the name was familiar. "Tell me, are you the same Raziel who has charmed every noblewoman in Nosgoth?"

"My reputation precedes me, then?"

"It does." Elspeth crossed her arms. "And if you've come to add me to that long list, you're more than welcome to try." Perhaps it was still her anger from earlier that had made her so bold after she'd been quiet for so long, but Elspeth had heard of this man and was keen to see if he was fool enough to attempt to charm her. He seemed sure enough of himself to do so.

"We shall see." Raziel offered his arm, still wearing that charming smile of his. "Walk with me a while, my Lady. Perhaps my companionship will lighten the burden you bear."

Elspeth fought the urge to cock her brow questioningly, but she acquiesced none the less. Perhaps a companion would be helpful, if only temporarily.

The long walk they took around the Sarafan stronghold was filled with conversation, and Elspeth found herself explaining the story as she understood it- her father had unknowingly gained some enemies by refusing a cult to practice their blasphemous faith in the holy city of Avernus, and then casting them out after a man confessed to handing his firstborn son over to these cultists as a sacrifice. The boy was found dead before he could be saved, and the cultists were beheaded for their

treason. Afterwards, there were threats made to Lord Grigori's family and he had no choice but to send his children away.

"It's not even an inconvenience at best- it's a nightmare." She sighed. "I fear for Avernus. The city has a bright future ahead of it, but I fear it will be darkened by whatever curse these cultists have brought upon it."

Raziel scowled. "The heathen dogs!" He spat.

"I was assured by Lord Mobius that something would be done," Elspeth continued, caring little for her companion's indignant outburst. "I hope this will end quickly. There is so much that needs to be done and this whole disaster has put everything on hold."

The conversation went to the Lady Elspeth's plans for her city, how she hoped to speak with an architect to do some restoration work to the cathedral, her goal of making the marketplace the epicentre of commerce throughout all of Nosgoth with a few well-placed trade agreements- oh, she had big plans indeed, and Raziel was quite impressed.

"I'm sure the people of your fair city sleep well knowing they are in capable hands such as yours, my Lady."

The compliment was lost on her. "They would rest better were this vile curse lifted from them." Elspeth touched her fingertips to the brooch that rested at her throat. "I can only wait and hope that my brother will find help in Willendorf. Surely the King will send his men to defend us from these men and their blasphemous God."

The conversation soon ended when the two came to a stop near Lady Elspeth's quarters, and she bade goodbye to her companion before slipping into her room and shutting the door behind her.

Raziel was smirking to himself as he began to walk back out to the stables. With luck, he supposed, winning over the Lady Elspeth would not be such a chore, after all. All it took were a few words to get her to open up- with time, perhaps she would become more inclined to be a little friendlier towards him.

* * *

"I do not see any other reason why the cult of Hash'ak'gik would target you, my Lady." Mortanius' tone was absolute, though Elspeth was sure she could hear a slight hesitation in his voice. "With your family out of the way, they would instate their own political figure, perhaps a sympathiser, and take control."

Elspeth furrowed her brow. "You think this sympathiser, if there is one, is one among my Father's court?"

"Quite possibly," Spoke Mobius. "Who better than one close to the Lord of Avernus and his family to issue their threats and spread dissension among his subjects?" The time streamer gave her a grim look. "They may very well mean to destroy all he holds dear for the sake of whatever grudge they hold with him."

"Inconceivable!" Elspeth cried. "My father is a good man, he is loved by our people- who in God's name would wish to see him dead?"

"Who, indeed?" Mobius continued. "We must not rule it out as a possibility. Your father's good reputation does not mean that he is not without his enemies. I do apologise, my Lady. The Sarafan will work quickly to rid Avernus of this blight upon its happiness, you can be quite sure of that."

Elspeth bade her farewells to the two Guardians and left, her mind buzzing with questions. Who on Earth would want to harm her father? Who could be so cruel as to bring this unhappiness upon their family in the name of such heresy? It left a rather disquieting knot in her gut as she wandered out to the stables. It had been a month now since she had arrived, and the investigation was moving far too slow for her liking. But what else could she do?

"Ah, your grace! I was hoping to see you today."

Elspeth's head snapped up as the familiar voice broke through her gloomy thoughts. Outside the stables stood Raziel, a squire helping him to tack up his horse, a giant of a creature whose pelt was as black as its rider's hair. Another squire was assisting Inquisitor Rahab, a man who was known for being of very little words, save for when it mattered. Raziel approached Elspeth with that same cocky smirk on his face.

Elspeth attempted to put on her best smile. For the past month, she had often walked with the Inquisitor and had come to trust him enough to speak with him on a regular basis. "Lord Raziel. You surprised me."

Raziel bowed, the gold trim of his armour gleaming in the sunlight. "My apologies, my Lady. It was not my intention to startle you. I was about to send my squire for you- I have something to ask."

"Yes?"

"Rahab and I were worried about the state of your horse. She has been in that stable too long." Elspeth cocked her head questioningly, but allowed him to continue. "Perhaps, a bit of fresh air is what she needs- would you like to ride with us?"

That certainly caught Elspeth's attention. The chance to ride again was too great a temptation to resist. She and Gypsy had been holed up for months now in the fortress- to finally be able to ride, to feel as if she were flying, was a freedom that tingled at the tip of her tongue and made her heart beat faster in anticipation. How could she possibly say no?

To be back in the saddle was invigorating, but oh how Raziel and Rahab had underestimated them both. The moment they had left the fortress and entered the woodlands nearby, there was nothing that could hold them back, and Gypsy nickered impatiently. Elspeth could feel her mount's lust to run, to fly, and though she shared in that lust with great fervor, she wanted to bide her time if only to humour her companions. They rode for some time until they came to the edge of the surrounding forest, and before her companions' horses could set a hoof into the woodlands, Gypsy reared up with an impatient whinny, as if by her rider's silent command, and took off into the woods, Elspeth's laughter trailing behind them. Dumbfounded for a moment, Raziel and Rahab hesitated before they spurred their horses after them.

They raced through the woods, but no matter how they tried, neither of the Sarafan Inquisitors could keep up with Elspeth. Stubborn as ever, Raziel spurred his horse onwards, but Gypsy would accept no competition and sped up, the wild eyed mare tossing her head with a mocking neigh that met well with her rider's laughter. This only encouraged her companions to ride faster, and yet they still could not catch up. It was only when they came to a clearing that Gypsy finally slowed, rearing

up with a triumphant whinny. Rahab and Raziel arrived maybe moments later, and Raziel was about to scorn her, when he noticed how the afternoon sun lit up her long hair like a halo as she laughed breathlessly, drunk on the freedom bubbling within from finally being able to ride again- he could not bring himself to do so, his heart almost skipping a beat at the sight.

There would be more rides and more walks together after that. It kept Gypsy satisfied so she wouldn't bite Turel again, and it meant that Raziel remained in Elspeth's favour. She had become accustomed to her companion's arrogance- in fact, she was beginning to find it endearing in a way, if not enough to be tolerant of his pride and occasional bouts of righteous indignation.

Her meetings with Mortanius and Moebius were settling into routine, but she was starting to wonder why the Necromancer appeared to be so hesitant and somewhat remorseful when they spoke. Most of the talking was left to Mobius, giving Elspeth the idea that perhaps there was something the two Guardians were not telling her. She had meant to bring it up at some point or another, but she never really remembered to, thinking that it was her own worries that was causing her to think that the Guardians would commit treachery against her. The Circle was well-revered by every soul in Nosgoth as protectors of the land. Even if a few were of a questionable nature, they were never first to be suspected without good reason- it was considered treason otherwise- and even if Elspeth thought it rather irresponsible that they were exempt in such a way, she had no choice but to hold her tongue.

However, as the season came to an end, her thoughts were sharply turned from her suspicion of the Circle. For it was upon the last night of Summer that the news came from Avernus- Lord Grigori was dead.


	2. Autumn

_Flower of Avernus_

 _Part Two: Autumn_

 ** _A/N:_** _Okay, second chapter. No one is probably reading this and I understand why, I just wanted to post this somewhere. If any of you are wondering why Azimuth's here, it's because I'm kinda skeptical about where, in SR2, Mobius says that six of the Circle were killed off by Vorador when I only counted three guardians being cut down in the Blood Omen opening. I might go back and change the names here later once I make up my mind on the matter._

* * *

Elspeth was despondent after learning of her father's demise. In the letter sent by the Bishop of Avernus, he had found Lord Grigori's body dumped unceremoniously upon the altar, the scene too grisly to describe, and to think of the pain he must have been in as he died was far too much for the Lady to bear. Once again, she was silent, hardly ever leaving her room or accepting visitors. The Circle had given their reassurance that they would double their efforts, but Elspeth just could not believe them. Azimuth, the Planer, was a child of Avernus, just as she was- if she cared so much, why was she not doing all she could for her city now when it needed it most? Elspeth had never been known to be bitter, but it was hard not to be when one has lost the only parent they've ever known.

On one occasion, perhaps a week afterwards, Lord Mortanius paid her a visit, supposedly to report on the investigation.

"It is unfortunate that your father had to be a victim," He told her, almost sounding guilty. "Had we been any wiser, perhaps there would have been a way to prevent this tragedy."

Gazing into the fire, Elspeth merely waved her hand in a half-hearted, dismissive gesture. "I don't want to hear excuses. Did you only come to give your condolences, Lord Mortanius? Or do you have anything of worth to report?"

Mortanius hesitated, perhaps a bit too long to be considered normal. "No, Your Grace." He inclined his head in a slight bow. "But, given the circumstances, perhaps it is best that word is sent to your brother. Avernus cannot remain without leadership."

"The bishop is in charge of the people, and we have bankers in charge of our finances, and our soldiers and local militia is enough to maintain peace in my father's absence." Elspeth drummed her fingers against the chair she was sitting in. "For my brother to take his inheritance now might make him a target of the cultists, and Mikail will surely agree with me. However, I am aware that the decision is his own to make." She sighed, shutting her eyes for a moment. "This madness _cannot_ continue," She stated firmly despite her tired tone. "I know I might be overstepping my bounds by asking this, but double your efforts, if you can. I want my father's murderers brought to justice before they take any more lives."

"Your will be done. By your leave, my Lady." Mortanius turned and left, and Elspeth took a few shaking breaths to calm herself. Part of her wanted to think that these cultists would let go of their grudge now that her father was dead, but she knew that it would not be so simple. To think otherwise was too irresponsible.

Then, in the foreboding silence, a knock soon came at her chamber door, followed by the entrance of Lord Raziel. In these trying times as the last embers of Summer were slowly fading, Raziel continued to persist in asking Elspeth to walk with him, even when she did not want to.

"Come to drag me along on another walk, Lord Raziel?" She remarked flatly. "You can't just let me mourn my father in peace, can you?"

"It will do you no good to sit here and sulk." Smirking, Raziel leaned against the wall nearest the hearth. "It's a lovely day. The leaves are starting to change their colours. I thought I spied a leaf as red as the dresses you wear and couldn't help but think of you—"

"Spare me your poetry." Elspeth scowled at him, rising from her chair. "Have you no compassion? No sympathy?! My father is _dead_. My people live in fear of their own lives- a walk in the sun is hardly appropriate, given the circumstances."

That certainly wiped the smirk off of Raziel's face, but it was replaced with a scowl more fierce than the one Elspeth had been giving him. "You say that, and yet I doubt you stopped to consider that I have not known loss as you have?!" He drew away from his relaxed posture against the wall and stared her down. "I have lost brothers in arms to the vampires, watched families lose everything- I watched as my parents died screaming, unable to do anything to save them! Are you so shameless that you would forget that there are others in all of Nosgoth that suffer as you do? Or is your famous heart of gold merely hearsay?"

The nerve of it all! Elspeth dearly wanted to put this insolent priest in his place, but she had no right to do so. He was right- there were others that had lost fathers as she had, and it was unwise to be so callous towards her hosts, not to mention the only one in Nosgoth who had bothered to offer companionship, even if his arrogance was often irritating rather than comforting. Elspeth folded her hands politely and squared her shoulders. "Forgive me. It was not my intention to be so rude."

This seemed to satisfy her companion. "I'm sure it wasn't- so does grief make fools of us all." Raziel crossed his arms. "I am willing to overlook your outburst, my Lady, if only out of respect for your loss." He turned and walked towards the door, but just before he left, he said, "Let go of your hate. Bitterness does not suit you as well as you think."

* * *

Within the same week, another letter was sent from the Bishop to Lady Elspeth. With her father dead, Mikail was the heir apparent to his fortunes and titles. Seeing as Elspeth could not leave the stronghold for the sake of her people's morale out of fear for her life, Elspeth wrote to her brother and sent a messenger to Willendorf to deliver it to him- he would still be in the company of the King and may not have yet heard of their father's murder. With much on her mind that could not be settled by sitting by a fire, Elspeth finally removed herself from her quarters for a walk, without the company of Inquisitor Raziel, who had been sent out alongside Inquisitors Dumah and Turel to Wasserbunde to deal with a coven of witches who'd been causing problems a few days ago. The only inconvenience this caused her was the fact that she couldn't go riding, or speak to anyone. Despite Raziel's arrogance, he had some admirable traits beyond his good looks, that at least she could admit, and he wasn't completely unbearable- though Elspeth was unsure as to whether that was what she really thought or if it was the boredom setting in.

Elspeth's thoughts again returned to her city. With her brother set to take over the role their father's death left vacant, would she be leaving the Stronghold so she could return to her usual duties? However, if so, would she be doomed to the same fate she now endured, locked up like a bird in a cage without the hope of flying again? The thought sickened her. Though it was surely a small price to pay for the sake of helping to protect her people, the thought that she would probably never ride again made her about as anxious as her horse was.

"Lady Elspeth," Came a new voice, snapping her from her thoughts. "Goodness, I don't believe I've seen you since you were so small."

Elspeth fought back the urge to roll her eyes as she straightened her posture to face the tall woman in front of her. "Lady Azimuth," She said politely. "I would have thought you would be in Avernus."

The Dimension Guardian chuckled and placed a willowy hand on her hip. "Moebius had need of me. But think nothing of that, my dear." Azimuth extended a slender finger to hook itself under Elspeth's jaw. "What a pretty thing you've become. For a winter's child, you've grown quite well.

Elspeth forced a smile. She hated Azimuth. She had seen her in her father's court, tall and snake-like. She was bald, no thanks to the after-effects of her magics (or so she'd heard), but her figure was the envy of almost every woman in Nosgoth. "Thank you, Lady Azimuth. Hearing that from you is quite a gift indeed."

"Oh, come now, think nothing of it." Azimuth moved to stand beside Elspeth and placed a hand on the small of her back so that they were walking together. "Are we not both daughters of Averus? It is imperative that we maintain our morale in these troubled times."

Elspeth kept her smile. _Well, it's a good thing I think so little of you,_ she thought to herself.

"Will your brother be filling your father's role, now?" Azimuth asked, her smile just as fake- it took a lot of Elspeth's own will to stop her skin from crawling.

"I sent word to him this morning," She replied matter-of-factly. "With luck, we should have a reply by next week."

A thoughtful hum was Azimuth's response. "Your mother would be proud to see her children taking on such a burden." The Planer's finger tapped against Elspeth's brooch. "And to see that her daughter has chosen to involve herself so personally with the Sarafan for the sake of their cause."

Elspeth was taken by surprise and sputtered like a fool before she managed to find the words to speak. "How absurd," She said quickly. "You speak in riddles, Lady Azimuth."

Azimuth cocked an eyebrow. "As if your 'friendship' with Inquisitor Raziel has not gone unnoticed?"

"He is no friend to me." The response was perhaps a bit too quick, and Elspeth quickly corrected herself. "I merely choose to entertain him. Countless noblewomen have been swayed by his charismatic disposition- I refuse to be one of them when I have better things to worry about."

Azimuth chuckled. "Are you so certain?" The taller woman asked. "He seems quite fond of you."

"I doubt that." Elspeth crossed her arms. "And even so, if that were the case, it would be forbidden. Everyone knows that a priest is not allowed to fall in love."

"No need to be so defensive," The Planer remarked with a slightly hurt tone that Elspeth could tell was false. "I was merely asking. But keep in mind that there have been Sarafan who have left the order to marry their lady loves- perhaps there is a chance for you two yet."

Elspeth smirked mirthlessly. "A pleasant thought- if only the Inquisitor knew how to love a woman properly."

* * *

The troupe of Sarafan soldiers sent to Wasserbunde returned that night, and Elspeth watched them return their horses to the stables from a balcony. Gypsy had grown to tolerate her new neighbours, and nickered in welcome to the ones returning to their stalls, receiving a tired response from them- Elspeth could only wonder what those horses had seen, but her heart was lightened slightly knowing that Wasserbunde was safe once more. Perhaps she'd sneak them all an apple for their efforts. Squires walked about only half-awake to put away the tack while the soldiers spoke among themselves. Raziel was obviously tired, but his smile remained and turned to face his men after muttering something to Dumah. "May God's grace be upon you, men. Thanks to your valiant efforts, all things borne of darkness once more have reason to flee from the light. I am proud of each and every one of you- go, now, and rest. Heaven knows you've earned it."

The men left in good spirits, and Raziel turned his gaze to the balcony where Elspeth stood, shawl pulled around her shoulders against the cold night air. He smiled up at her, but there was something different in his expression, something akin to reverence instead of the confidence she knew him for. He nodded to her, and Elspeth smiled back, though either out of polite formality or because she had genuinely missed him, she just didn't know. The three left to report to Mobius, and Elspeth decided to return to her chambers. How odd, she thought, that she would have missed the same man who irritated her so. Was she perhaps going mad? Raziel was pompous, arrogant and though she found it endearing, she could just as soon do well without it, and his indignant outbursts. As is the strength of his devotion, she supposed. It is worrying, but that is how it is with priests, I should think.

However, walking by the chapel on the way to her chambers, Elspeth saw the door was open slightly, and she could hear the Mobius' voice echoing from within, giving some sort of sermon to the Inquisitors she had so recently seen in the stable courtyard, and stopped to listen just out of sight.

"Allied with vampires, you say? A dangerous business indeed." Mobius adjusted his hold on his staff as he turned to face the Inquistors that knelt before him with their helmets tucked under their arms. "If the forces of darkness are allied against us, we must remain vigilant, ever ready to snuff them out at every turn. Their existence alone is a cancer, let alone their dark powers, but we must pity them, I suppose- vampires are seductive creatures by nature, and the temptation of the dark gifts they possess is stronger than most. I have heard some think of them as mere beasts, but I say otherwise! Every last one is a demon, all fully aware of their transgressions and completely remorseless for it! They are abominations, each and every one of them, an affront to the one true God- and so it is our sworn duty to become His instruments of Holy Retribution, and let nothing sway us from our path. Remember this well."

Deeply troubled by the Time Streamer's words, Elspeth decided it was best to quietly slip away so that she would not be noticed. Such cold words! She did not know just how it came to be that mankind had ever risen up against the vampire menace, or how their appearance had coincided with the pillars being erected some hundreds of years ago, but whatever it was, it certainly was a sensitive subject. However, regardless of this, she simply had to disagree, though it was not her place to do so. Elspeth pitied the vampires- they were all merely doing what was necessary to survive, and she had heard rumours that there were some vampires who fed on rats or wild dogs, sometimes even wild boars, simply to avoid feeding from humans. Surely not all vampires were evil- who were they to judge another species for how it survives? It never made sense to her. However, there was still the unfortunate fact that there was always going to be evil vampires and evil humans, and for the sake of the greater good, their numbers had to be controlled- at least, that was what she had been led to believe.

The next day as she paced the corridors of the stronghold, Elspeth crossed Raziel's path. The man had a rather serious look on his face, as if something was troubling him, but Elspeth tried to smile at him anyway. "It is good to see you have returned, Lord Raziel," She said hesitantly. "I can only guess that all went well in Wasserbunde?"

Raziel looked away for a moment, saying nothing but his expression told Elspeth that something was on his mind. She was about to excuse herself and take her leave when the Inquisitor suddenly spoke. "My Lady. Might I ask that you accompany me a while? There is something rather pressing I must discuss with you."

Elspeth nodded and gestured for him to lead on. "I thought of you often in Wasserbunde." Raziel's voice was missing its confidence, and Elspeth looked to him worriedly as he spoke. "It was an awful business there- seeing the suffering of those affected, seeing their fear...I thought, for a moment of Avernus, and how frightened they must be, and of you when the news reached us of your father's death." They eventually stepped out into a secluded, quiet courtyard, near abandoned save a few birds picking about the cobblestones. "I wanted to apologise for my words the day before I left. It was completely out of line for me to have said such awful things."

"I should hope that you speak honestly, ser," Said Elspeth. "But I should think that it is unnecessary. Your words were harsh, but they were what I needed to hear, even if I did not think so at the time." This apology was very much unlike Raziel, but if he was genuinely remorseful of his actions, then she was willing to take an apology where it was offered.

"You would ask me to speak honestly, my Lady?" Raziel said lowly. He turned to face her, his face set in a serious expression. "Very well, then. If it's honesty you want..." He stepped in front of Elspeth as if to block her path, one hand gripping the hilt of his sword. "Wasserbunde may have been a success, but I was plagued by recurring dreams, constantly distracted by thoughts I should have set aside for the sake of the mission...would you care to know the cause of this?" Elspeth nodded, though she didn't really think it was worth hearing at all. What concern was it of hers, anyway? In almost a whisper, Raziel replied, "You."

For a moment, Elspeth was stunned by those words, until sense kicked itself into her. "How absurd," She scoffed. "If this is part of some plot to make me swoon like all those pretty little fools you've won over, then it is most certainly in poor taste!" She had started to turn and walk away when Raziel grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. Blushing furiously, Elspeth tried to take it back. "What do you think you're doing?!" She cried. "Let me go!" She was shocked into silence when Raziel suddenly backed her up against a pillar holding up the balcony above.

"Do you really think so little of me?" He asked, leaning in slightly. "Do you not see how I suffer because of what you've done?"

"What on Earth are you saying?!"

"What I feel for you is different to what I have felt towards serving girls and other noblewomen I have met. You have _consumed_ me." Raziel's gaze was so intense, it could have set a man alight. "Every waking moment is spent with you on my mind, and even in sleep I cannot escape it! It is torture- a fire within me that, try as I might, I cannot quench! Make me your fool, spurn me if you must- if you will not have me, then release me!"

Elsepth trembled, confused and frightened. She could not take her eyes away, held captive by the fierce flash in the golden-brown eyes that stared her down. "Forgive me, ser..." She stammered. "I know not how...!" Raziel looked surprised, as if he didn't understand. Had he not truly felt for a woman this way before? "I understand how you must feel, I do not doubt that your love is true, but you would be risking your position by involving yourself with me. You are High Inquisitor, Lord Malek's right hand- surely you would not gamble that for the sake of a romantic affair?" She swallowed nervously, her heart hammering in her chest as she waited for her companion to respond.

Raziel's grip loosened, though still too tight for Elspeth to snatch her wrist away. "If you will not release me from this binding," The Inquisitor spoke slowly, "Then allow me this." Without further explanation, Raziel pulled Elspeth into his arms and kissed us. Though shocked by this, Elspeth made no move to fight back and instead chose not to starve her heart any longer. She did love Raziel and she could not deny it. If this love was true, then what did it matter? Priests were not allowed to marry, yes- but there was no rule that said they could not fall in love.

* * *

Some weeks passed since then. The walks weren't just Elspeth tolerating whatever Raziel had to talk about anymore- the two talked about their lives, shared their fondest memories, their deepest fears and closest-held secrets. Sometimes, the two met in secret to avoid suspicion, though their meetings were never anything more than a moment of tenderness and calm away from the eyes of others. These often happened after Elspeth's meetings with Mobius and Mortanius to discuss the progress of the investigation at Avernus, or after Raziel had returned from a mission somewhere and was in need of an escape from the stress of battle.

A letter came from Lord Mikail in those days saying that he was returning to Avernus to meet with the bishop, but he would be going through the mountain pass above the hamlet of Uschtenheim, a town famous for its ales and horrible cold in the winter months, and through the Termogent Forest to better avoid any assassination attempts. He would be leaving with a small group of soldiers from Willendorf, but that did not assuage his sister's fears. Not only was the Termogent Forest home to the vampire Vorador, a creature whose decadence rivalled his hatred of humans, and the mountains above Uschtenheim were home to Vorador's sire, Janos Audron, the oldest and, supposedly, the most dangerous vampire in all of Nosgoth, the origin of its vampiric plague. Elspeth could do nothing but fret.

"Damn him," She sighed as she paced restlessly in her quarters, her brother's letter still clutched in her hand. "What in Heaven's name is my brother thinking?"

Raziel had been there when Lord Mikail's letter came and had been watching Elspeth pace for the past few minutes- it was starting to make him a bit frustrated himself. "Surely your brother would not decide to take this route if he was not aware of the danger ahead," He reasoned.

And still Elspeth paced. "I should certainly hope so! We've already lost Father, Avernus is still in danger and the Circle has done next to nothing-!"

Raziel finally decided he'd had enough of Elspeth's pacing and chose that moment to step in while her back was turned and put his arms around her waist to stop her. " _Elsie_. That's enough." He spoke softly, but firmly. "I understand your frustration, love. It is difficult to stand aside and do nothing, but I believe your brother knows what he is doing. Have faith."

Elspeth huffed out a sigh and crossed her arms. "Two of the most dangerous vampires in Nosgoth and Mikail chooses to go marching right through their nests," She grumbled. "I will never understand my brother."

Raziel pressed a kiss into her oaken locks. "If it makes you feel better, I will send word to our outposts in Uschtenheim and on the borders of the Termogent Forest and ask the men to keep an eye out for your brother and his men. Would that help?" Elspeth thought of this for a few moments before giving a firm nod. "Then it is decided. Now you don't have to worry."

Elspeth rolled her eyes and smirked. Again with that boundless confidence- there were days where she wondered how she ever thought such a thing could be considered an endearing quality, but she was more than happy to put up with it now that she had gotten to know the man better.

Their happiness was not to last, for now we come to another tragedy that came as Autumn faded into winter- as the first snow fell, a messenger came from Uschtenheim, bringing terrible news: Lord Mikail and all the soldiers sent with him had perished in the mountain pass, and it was suspected that the vampire lord, Janos Audron, was responsible for the massacre.


	3. Winter

_Flower of Avernus_

 _Part 3: Winter_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Sorry this one took a while, but we're back and_ ** _HOLY DICKS THERE'S A REVIEW?_**

 _ **raziel1:**_ _AAAAAAAAA YOU ARE SO SWEET GRAZIE X3 I didn't think anyone would like this, to be honest. I'm glad at least one person does._ ^_^ _Sorry about Mikail though._

 _In any case, we're almost at the end. Next chapter will be the last part of Flower of Avernus. I'll be posting some art from this fic up on my DeviantART later (since I have a feeling that the tumblr community might bite my head off if I post it there), but for now, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_ :D

With whatever was left of her family dead, Elspeth was trying her hardest to not fall apart. She had already sent a letter to the Bishop of Avernus to tell him the bad news, and feared what the reactions of her people would be. Now with her father and brother dead, all means of possibly seizing control of Avernus was now no more than a fleeting dream. She would not forsake her family's seat of power, but at the same time, she had no husband, no heirs. What chance did she have, given that her father's titles would more than likely go to Azimuth, should the small court decide- or perhaps the King would send a noble family from Willendorf, or even Coorhagen instead who would allow her to live with them until a suitable husband was found? All of it seemed hopeless.

Raziel's companionship became a welcome comfort as the winter chill set in across Nosgoth- especially when he made the decision to take Elspeth with him and a group of Sarafan soldiers to Uschtenheim to confront the demon accused of killing her brother. The letter said that Lord Mikail's body had been left in a horrendous state, gored and hardly recognisable save for his armour that marked him as a nobleman. Of course, there were some reservations about Raziel's decision to bring Elspeth along, but having decided she at least owed it to her brother to see this ended, she made no objection. Eventually, the soldiers had reached Uschtenheim. The town was small, quiet, and almost idyllic- it was peaceful, for the most part, dotted with taverns where they sold the finest ales in all the land with a cheery golden light illuminating the windows, and their vendors sold top quality carpentry and fabrics. As they rode through the town, Elspeth could smell the food from the taverns, the bread from the bakeries, and was, for a moment, reminded of the market square in Avernus. It was a sad thought to know she would more than likely not get to see it ever again, given her current situation. They continued up the mountain pass until they came to the Sarafan outpost, where they were greeted by other soldiers. Elspeth dismounted and kept her cloak wrapped around her to guard against the winter chill as Raziel guided her towards the rest of the group to address them.

"Brothers, I wish I had come bearing better news. This young woman is Lady Elspeth of Avernus- her brother, Lord Mikail, was murdered here in the mountains some days ago." He set a hand on the small of Elspeth's back, offering some support. "Some months prior, her father was brutally murdered. Now she suffers this loss as well- at the hands of our hated enemy, Janos Audron!" The name roused a chorus of hateful curses and jeering from the soldiers. Elspeth kept a mask of firm indifference in the face of these men, if only that she could remain calm and not shy away from them.

The name, Janos Audron, was infamous throughout Nosgoth. He was the most ancient of the vampire race, depicted as a great, terrible beast whose cruelty and brutality was matched only by his bloodlust. It was said that he sired the vampire Vorador, who lived in the Termogent Forest and often stole away hunters and pretty maidens lost in the woods to keep them captive and alive, if only to nourish himself or to satisfy his own perversity, or so the legends said. Elspeth was never one to take legend at face value, but she was never in a hurry to see if they were true, so when Raziel took her and a band of soldiers along with Inquisitor Turel and Warrior High Priest Melchiah to see the vampire lord's lair, it was no wonder she felt uneasy, yet somewhat curious as they walked through the snow.

They arrived at a frozen lake at the base of a mountain peak, and for a moment, Elspeth blanched at the sight of the vampire corpses impaled upon pikes that were embedded in the ground around the lake- no doubt they were put there to intimidate or frighten the vampire, but the sight was horrific, none the less. Elspeth had always been taught that one should treat their enemies with respect, even their most hated ones, but in a world like this where vampires were thought of as no more than animals, there was very little chance of the sentiment being extended towards them. Above them was a balcony, held up by two pillars and a huge, beautifully stone-carved figure of a winged being with its arms and wings extended and its face transfixed in an expression of solemnity. Even from so far below, Elspeth could see the finely-detailed archway over the balcony and the great care taken in the carving of the balustrade- whoever was responsible for this, vampire or otherwise, they must have been a great artisan- and a brave one at that!- to have carved all of this out of the face of the mountain itself. This, she supposed, was the lair of Janos Audron, and her uneasiness returned as she noticed the soldiers drawing their weapons or readying their bows and arrows.

The group waited, all eyes trained upon the darkened archway, and it was some time before Elspeth spied a stirring in the shadows above, and a winged figure stepped out onto the balcony. However, while the soldiers bristled, Elspeth could only stare up curiously at the figure on the balcony- she did not see a monster, not the beast she had seen in the books she'd read and the murals she'd seen, but an almost ethereal being that seemed to have the reverence of a priest- was this really Janos Audron? Dark feathered wings rustled as the vampire looked back at her, regarding her with mutual curiosity. Elspeth felt tempted to speak, until she felt Raziel's hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts as she looked to him.

"I know he is not what you expected," He warned her, "But do not be fooled- he is a demon, my Lady, and a demon thrives upon deceit."

Elspeth nodded slowly, and turned her head to look back at the vampire, but she only caught sight of those black wings before he disappeared into the shadows above.

Sitting in her tent that night, Elspeth's mind ran with questions. The creature she saw was most definitely not the hideous, bloodthirsty, fire-spitting monster in the other illustrations she'd seen- so what was she to make of this sudden truth? Doubt had taken root in her mind- there was no possible way that Janos Audron could have killed her bother. He had seemed disinterested in the soldiers when she'd arrived with them, and though he seemed curious about her presence, he didn't seem to care much. The soldiers said that there was no possible way for them to get into the vampire's lair from below, so he obviously did not regard them as a threat in any way- by that evidence alone she could tell that Audron would have no interest in her brother or his men at all. However, the fact still stood that he had killed people- and this fact also brought doubt. If the bodies had all been found in so horrific a state, why was there so much blood? The creature seemed unarmed, how could he have managed to cause such carnage?

These thoughts were insistent, and Elspeth simply could not sleep. She wanted answers. So, taking a dagger and a lantern from beside the cot and wrapping her cloak around herself, Elspeth slipped out into the cold night. She carefully approached the horses and untied Gypsy from the post, looking around to make sure she was not being followed or in any danger of being caught, then mounted and set off up the path, holding the lantern out to light the way. The wind was not too strong, and it had snowed earlier over dinner, so Gypsy's hooves were not too loud against the dirt road. Elspeth had spied a few snowflakes starting to fall, so she hoped their tracks would be covered by the time they'd returned. She knew this was foolish, that this could surely spell her doom and that she should have asked Raziel to come with her, but he had returned from his watch wearier than he allowed his men to believe, she hardly knew Melchiah, and she was definitely not about to ask Turel.

They arrived near the vampire's lair, and Elspeth dismounted. The cold air chilled her through her thick cloak, but as she drew the dagger, it only seemed to tighten her grip around the hilt as she approached the edge of the lake at the foot of the vampire lord's lair. A gust of icy wind blew back her hood, setting loose her long hair and Elspeth brought up the arm holding the lantern to shield her eyes from the snow. When it settled, she peered up into the darkness above, trying to look for some sign of Janos Audron, and for a moment considered commanding that he show himself, but she knew it would alert the soldiers in the camp nearby. After a while, Elspeth was starting to think that the vampire wasn't going to show anytime soon and had started to consider turning back, when a voice broke through the silence of that cold winter's night.

"Do you not feel the cold, child?"

Elspeth whirled around with a sharp gasp, and found the winged vampire lord standing before her, still ethereally beautiful with the aura of a holy man around him that did not fit so despicable a creature. He was tall, his skin an odd shade of blue, his hair dark and streaked with grey, his eyes the colour of the late-afternoon sun, and around his neck hung a necklace in the shape of an ouroboros- a snake devouring its own tail. So, her eyes had not played a trick on her- this was certainly no beast, but wolves do so love to play as angels. Adjusting her grip on the dagger concealed by her cloak, Elspeth squared her shoulders and steeled herself as she spoke.

"I've some questions for you, vampire," She said sternly, trying not to let her voice falter as she looked into those golden eyes that regarded her as curiously as they had before. "My brother, Lord Mikail, died here in these mountains, and I have been lead to believe that you, Janos Audron, are his murderer."

This seemed to confuse the vampire, who tilted his head to the side questioningly. "What is your name?" He asked slowly.

"I am Lady Elspeth of Avernus, daughter of the late Lord Grigori." The weight of the dagger in Elspeth's hand was more noticeable now that she was face-to-face with the vampire lord, and she adjusted her grip out of nervousness. "My brother and his escort detail were riding through the mountain pass from Willendorf when they were attacked and brutally cut down by some sort of monster. And so I ask you plainly- are you my brother's murderer?"

Janos seemed to take the accusation with little offense, either because of the Sarafan presence desensitizing him to the curses they threw at him or because he saw her as no threat. "No, I did not kill your brother. However, I have seen a creature more terrifying than anything I have ever encountered in my lifetime that only recently began to roam the mountains." The vampire lord gestured with a cloven hand to the trail beyond. "I thought I heard the sounds of battle some distance away perhaps some days ago now. I heard a voice mention a 'Lord Mikail', but I saw nothing of the massacre. All I saw of the creature was the sword still lodged in its back."

Whether or not Elspeth believed him seemed to be irrelevant- he gave no tell that he was lying, and Elspeth's own instinct told her he was telling the truth. Mikail would have at least injured Janos if he was indeed the one who attacked him- he always was a skilled warrior. However, that was not evidence enough. "How can I be sure that you speak honestly?" She asked. "Have you any proof?"

Janos nodded slowly, though not in affirmation. "Yes, I suppose you would find no reason to trust me so openly," He mused, "Considering you came here accompanied by the Sarafan."

"And yet I came here alone," Elspeth reasoned. "I wanted to be sure that you really are my brother's murderer before the Sarafan come to kill you."

"That you would spare an old man's innocence before his death says much about you." Janos smiled and chuckled, shaking his head. "It is more than what most would think I deserve."

"You are only doing what you must to survive; I would not think it is anyone's place to persecute you or your kind for existing." Elspeth's grip on the dagger loosened and the stern expression she'd held when she came had faltered. Yes, the vampire did look old- old and so full of sadness hidden behind those eyes and the smile he gave.

Janos seemed touched by those words, and inclined his head in thanks. He folded his hands behind his back. "It is late- come tomorrow night, I will have evidence for you then."

Late that next night, as Raziel had returned from his watch and had gone to sit with the other soldiers, Elspeth slipped out once more with lantern and dagger in hand. However, when she reached the tying post where the other horses were tied up, Gypsy wasn't there, and the tell-tale hoofprints in the snow were evidence enough- either a squire had not tied her securely enough or she had slipped loose, and she had gone up the path alone. Panic overtook Elspeth- there was no time for her to ask for help. Taking a quick look around to make sure she was not being followed, she hurried up the path, thankful that some of the soldiers had cleared away the snow from the storm earlier that day. The wind was starting to pick up again, snowflakes flying straight into her eyes made them sting uncontrollably, but still Elspeth pressed on up the path, hoping that Gypsy had not gone far- perhaps Janos had found her and everything would be alright, but a distant, panicked whinny told her otherwise. Coming to the foot of the peak, Elspeth came upon a scene that stopped her heart cold. A huge, horned beast stood over once was her beloved Gypsy, the snow stained with her blood as the beast made a meal of what was left of the poor horse. Elspeth was too terrified to scream, but her trembling caused her to drop her lantern, which fell with a clatter to the ground. The beast's attention was suddenly shifted, and it turned its glowing red eyes on her. The beast had dark violet skin and teeth like spears that dripped blood as it looked at her hungrily and growled in anticipation of its next kill. Protruding from its back was a familiar blade- Mikail's sword! Elspeth's stomach dropped. This beast had killed Mikail, one of the most formidable swordsmen in Avernus- what hope did she have now?

The beast lunged at her, and Elspeth threw herself out of its path, though she was unable to avoid its claws as they tore open a gash in her side. She gave a pained scream, and her heart hammered in her chest as she collapsed in the snow, clutching the wound in an attempt to stem the bleeding. She could hear the crunch of snow underneath the beast's feet as it approached, making an almost triumphant sound somewhere between a growl and a laugh. It raised its claw to deliver the killing blow, when there came the sound of metal through flesh, and the creature roared in agony. Near blinded by pain and weakened by cold, Elspeth struggled to look upon her rescuer, but saw very little of the battle before it ended- with Mikail's sword driven through the beast's head.

Suddenly, she was being lifted up, and she could only just make out her rescuer's voice before something was pressed to her lips and she was being ordered to drink. Delirious from blood loss, Elspeth obeyed, and no sooner had she started to drink was her mouth filled with a metallic taste as something warm slipped down her throat. The more she drank, the less faint she felt, and eventually when the blood was taken away, she was light-headed and still exhausted, but conscious again. The pain in her side had lessened, and she could faintly feel the wound closing itself- just what had she been forced to drink?

"What…what happened?" She asked, unsure of who she was asking.

"You were attacked," Came a familiar voice. "By a creature dragged from the demon dimension." Elspeth looked up in shock at her rescuer- Janos Audron was holding her up in a sitting position, his white robes stained with the blood of the creature who attacked her, but his focus was on the monster that lay dead not far away from them. "It is worse than I feared- Guardians turning on their own for the sake of power…"

Distantly, Elspeth could hear the shouts of the Sarafan soldiers coming up the path- her scream must have alerted them, but the wind was still strong. Janos appeared to have heard them, too, as he set her gently back on the ground and spread his wings. Elspeth called out to him weakly before he took off, and she only saw one of the vampire lord's black feathers settle into her hand before she lost consciousness again.

When next she woke, Elspeth was met with the sight of Warrior High Priest Melchiah standing over her, working his holy magicks on her wound. She blinked at him wearily, though no words passed between them until he noticed she was awake. "Lady Elspeth," He said. "We were beginning to lose hope."

"What's happened?" Elspeth asked weakly, her words slurred from exhaustion.

"It was our hope that you could tell us." Melchiah took his hands away and helped her to sit up. "Inquisitor Raziel has been worried. After he learns of last night's events, he is sending you back to the fortress for recovery."

Elspeth wanted to smack herself square in the forehead- of course Raziel would want to hear about this. He was more than likely furious with her for being so stupid, running off to risk her life to save a horse. "Tell me, Lord Melchiah- is the High Inquisitor angry with me?"

There were footsteps outside the tent, and Melchiah sighed. "We'll soon find out."

Raziel stormed in with Turel not far behind him, and Elspeth could only avert her eyes under his gaze. He looked livid, the scowl on his lips more than evident of his anger. "Leave us," Raziel barked sharply to his comrades, and no sooner had they left had Elspeth started to try and explain herself.

"Gypsy got loose somehow, I couldn't just leave her out there, I had no idea-!"

" _Enough!_ " The sudden outburst sharply cut off Elspeth's frantic excuses. "Your lack of judgement almost cost you your life! Are you really so desperate to join your father and brother in death that you would wander off into those mountains _alone_?!" Elspeth had to look away for a moment, her eyes filling with tears as she recalled the previous night's events. She had almost died facing the monster that had taken her family's lives, and with the look Raziel was giving her, she couldn't bear to tell the tale. Raziel made no move to comfort her, perhaps because they were not in a place where it was safe to do so, perhaps because he was too angry to think of doing so. "You will be leaving for the stronghold by daybreak," He told her sternly. "Word has come from Lord Mobius- we will be here longer than I expected. Rest- you're going to need it." He left without another word, and Elspeth could do little else but hide her face in her hands and burst into tears.


	4. Finale

_Flower of Avernus_

 _Part Four: Finale_

 ** _A/N:_** _And so we come to the end of this tragic tale. Oh, and look, another review!_

 ** _raziel1:_** _Aww, I'm sorry I made you cry, friend. But, hey, I never said this was going to be a happy story. That's sorta not what this series is about- there_ are _no happy endings in the Legacy of Kain 'verse and them's the breaks._

Elspeth had no time to speak to Raziel before she was helped onto a cart early the next morning that came accompanied by Inquisitors Zephon, Dumah and Rahab. Raziel had taken the dawn watch and had not returned by the time she left, though Inquisitor Rahab gave his word that he would pass on her best wishes. It was a three day ride back to the Fortress, and during those three days, Elspeth was plagued by doubts and questions. So far, her family had been taken from her, her seat of power in Avernus gone, all truths were being laid bare, and she barely had the strength to believe them.

As her escorts made camp the night before their return, Elspeth stayed in her tent and did not speak to them, her fingers gently brushing over a black feather. It had somehow miraculously stayed on her person when the Sarafan soldiers had rushed her back to camp to get her to the healer's tent, and it was all she had to remind herself of the vampire lord who saved her life. It was beautiful, black as night with a deep blue sheen, and Elspeth had found herself staring at it every night since for hours on end as if in a trance. Whatever had happened, all the memories led back to this feather fluttering gently into her hand before she fell unconscious, but she still couldn't understand just how she had healed so quickly, or why she was so fixated with this feather. Was it perhaps something to do with whatever she'd been made to drink when she was rescued? Elspeth touched her fingers to her lips, remembering the metallic taste. Blood, she thought. Surely it would have been blood. Janos' blood? Part of her didn't want to believe it. She had heard in passing that vampire blood had healing properties, but on the same token, forged a psychic bond between the vampire and whoever was drinking it. Even if Elspeth was sympathetic towards the vampires, she did not wish to be bonded to one, even if it meant saving her life. Hopefully Janos Audron's intentions were not malevolent when he chose to save her from that demon.

The night they returned to the fortress, Elspeth was walking back to her chamber when she thought she could hear Mobius's voice from within the chapel and stopped to listen.

"Yes…soon, Audron will be dead, and the entire vampire race will be purged from Nosgoth. However, I fear he has turned the Lady of Avernus to see his point of view…the assassination was a failure."

Elspeth heart froze in her chest. With this new revelation, her suspicion of the Circle was starting to become much more terrifying.

"I know not what Azimuth and Mortanius' plans are for Avernus," The Time Streamer continued. "But Lord Grigori's sheltering of vampires will serve as an adequate reason for the townsfolk to reject any grab for power his daughter might make."

Unable to listen any longer, Elspeth hurried back to her chamber. She couldn't believe her own ears- her father had been harbouring vampires, the Circle and the Sarafan had plotted against her family, and now Azimuth was set to take what was rightfully hers. She felt as utterly helpless as the day she'd been brought here, just as alone and afraid.

However, as she lay sobbing in her bed, Elspeth felt a strange tugging feeling in the back of her mind, and suddenly she didn't feel so alone. There was a presence, as if someone was in the room with her, a comforting hand on her shoulder that she could not quite see, and it calmed her enough for her to start thinking properly again. There was nothing more for her to do. Avernus was lost to her now, and Azimuth would be its new Matriarch, this she knew well and accepted with grim resignation. But Mortanius…what had been his role? Strangely enough, she felt tempted to forgive Mortanius- the presence she felt must have had something to do with that. Elspeth was about to question this further when there came a knock at her chamber door, and she got up to answer it, finding the Necromancer himself on the other side.

"My Lady," He greeted respectfully. Elspeth stepped aside and let him in, though she was in no mood to speak with the same man who was complicit in the murder of her family. "Word reached us before your return of what happened in Uschtenheim. I am glad to see you are alive."

Elspeth shut the door and went to sit by the fire. "Is there something you wanted, Lord Mortanius?" She asked boredly.

There was some hesitation, then, "I merely wanted to ask…what did you see?"

"That depends, really," Elspeth said haughtily. "If you ever so happen to mean the beast that slew my dearly departed brother, then you would be right. I suppose your real question is, what _didn't_ I see?" She turned to him, emboldened by grief and indignation. "I know you were complicit in Father and Mikail's murders. I know Azimuth schemed with you to kill them. And why? Because Father was harbouring vampires?! Something neither Mikail or myself were never aware of?" She scowled darkly. "How dare you come here saying that you are glad knowing I still live, when I know well that you and the Planer wanted to kill me, too?! Well, you can take some sense of accomplishment knowing that you have taken everything from me. My family, my city, my influence- everything I am _nothing_ without, with no hope of taking it back!" Mortanius set his jaw and fell silent, then, that odd flicker of remorse apparent in his features, but despite a voice in the back of of her mind that said that she should try to forgive the Necromancer, she just couldn't see past her anger to do so. "You're not even going to defend yourself? Have you nothing to say to the woman you ruined?!"

"You would not understand my reasons," Said Mortanius, his voice almost eerily calm. "And I have a feeling that you do not want to. Forgive me." He began to walk away, and Elspeth could only curse after him, shaking with anger as the door swung closed.

"Damn you!" She spat. "Monster! _MURDERER!_ " When the silence of the room drowned out her outburst, Elspeth had started to storm back to her bedchamber when she suddenly felt a horrible pain in her chest, as if someone had torn it open, and fell to the floor, her face contorted in an expression of excruciating pain. It flooded through her entire being, and her wound from the attack in the mountains seared white hot, as if it intended to come open again. Soon, it became too much to bear, and the world went dark.

Elspeth woke to the frantic voice of a Sister who was kneeling over her and shaking her shoulders, face pale with worry under her habit. She sat up and waved the woman down. "Enough, enough!" She groaned. "Sister, I'm fine. Just...had a dizzy spell, is all."

The Sister sighed. "You were starting to worry me, my Lady. Lord Raziel sent me to find you when he did not see you in the courtyard."

"Raziel did…?" Elspeth touched a hand to her head and sighed as she caught sight of the sky outside- it was some time in the morning, meaning she'd been unconscious for the whole night. "Never mind. Tell him I'll be there soon."

"I'm afraid that cannot be done." The Sister began to fidget. "Your presence has been requested immediately." She smiled nervously. "You see, the Sarafan generals have slain Janos Audron, and brought back his still-beating black heart, and a peculiar sword."

That came as a shock to her. Janos was dead? How? His lair was so high up and there was no way in that anyone knew about, so then— Elspeth sighed and got to her feet, trying to hide her discomfort. "Very well, lead on." She was taken to a large chamber that she had not yet seen, where Raziel and the other Sarafan generals stood with Mobius and Lord Malek. The Sister bowed and left quickly, leaving Elspeth to face them all alone. "My apologies if I kept you all waiting," She said. "I understand that I am needed?"

"Indeed." Raziel stepped forward. "Janos Audron is dead, his black heart now locked away here in the fortress, but we know not what to make of this sword that was found." He gestured towards the flamberge claymore that lay upon an altar of some sort. "Seeing as you are more knowledgeable in swordcraft than we, given your involvement with Avernus' blacksmiths, perhaps you could shed some light on this?"

Elspeth nodded hesitantly as she stepped towards the sword and examined it. The skull on the crossguard was off-putting, and for a moment she thought of touching it to see if it was really made of bone- and she could swear it was staring at her. However, no matter how terrible it seemed, it was a beautifully-forged weapon, bevelled expertly while still keeping the gritty pattern of forged steel, but there was something different in the pattern- something that you would not usually see were the sword truly forged from steel. "It is a masterpiece, I will say that much," She explained. "Whoever forged this knew exactly what they were doing- the edges of the sword are bevelled expertly, but the swordsmith has left the gritty texture of the original ingot along the middle of the blade. However, I have not seen steel make this pattern before."

"Which means…?" Piped up Inquisitor Zephon.

"I have a theory, but I dread what that might mean should it be true." Elspeth crossed her arms. "Ingots are made from the ores of metals that are mined out of the ground. However, ore is not the only place to find iron."

"Blood, then?" Suggested Raziel.

Elspeth nodded. "If it is a vampiric blade, then I would not put it past the swordsmith to have used blood in the original forging. I would ask how this is possible, but I do not think I would wish to know." This was a half-lie of sorts- Elspeth did certainly wonder how on Earth it was possible to have made an ingot from blood and then forge it into a weapon, but she did not want to know how the blood was concentrated enough to be used in the first place.

It was agreed that the sword would remain in the fortress, and the group was dismissed. Elspeth left for a quiet courtyard where she sat and watched as some few tiny robins picked about in the snow. She wished she had some seeds or crumbs to throw them, if only to give herself something to do, but they fluttered off when she heard footsteps approaching. She stood up and turned to see Raziel walking towards her, smiling as he took her in his arms and held her close. Elspeth wanted to cry. What could she tell him of the awful revelation she had discovered when she returned? What could she tell him of her father having harboured vampires? She didn't want to think about it, let alone speak, and merely tried to hide in her lover's embrace.

"I have missed you, Elsie," Sighed Raziel. "I was so worried after you were sent back here."

Elspeth clung to him just a little tighter, her voice cracking as she spoke. "I missed you as well, my Raziel." She sighed. "I…I am glad to know that you have finally slain the vampire lord. Perhaps now, Nosgoth will know peace."

"And what of you?" Asked Raziel, running his gloved hand through her hair.

Elspeth smiled mirthlessly. "I…don't know. With my father and brother gone, there is no way I can make a foothold in Avernus again. I have no power there." She chuckled bitterly. "I'm not even a 'Lady' anymore, am I? What man will take me to wife now that I have no dowry?" Tears collected in her eyes and a sob choked its way out, then another, and soon she had just broken down in Raziel's arms. "I have nothing…!" She cried. "Everything I had is gone!

"That's not true, Elsie." Raziel kissed her forehead. "You still have me." He held her a little tighter, letting her hide in his arms.

"Please don't leave me," Elspeth squeaked.

"Never," Said Raziel. "I promise."

Raziel soon had to leave to tend to some business with Malek, and Elspeth decided to return to her chamber once it had started to snow, burying her nose in a book to avoid thinking about her pitiful situation. She had dozed off at some point, but was woken suddenly that night by the tolling of alarm bells and the shouting of soldiers outside. She walked out of her room and stopped one of the soldiers rushing by. "What's happened?" She asked.

"A swarm of demons," The soldier replied, "Heading in from the north! They'll be upon the fortress within minutes!" He hurried off before Elspeth could ask him anything else. Fear made her blood run cold- she had to find Raziel. She took off through the fortress, pushing past soldiers and weaving her way through the corridors, but froze dead in her tracks when she heard the screams from the Guardians as they called for Lord Malek, their protector, and a voice she did not recognise that laughed with sadistic pleasure.

" _Call your dogs!_ " It taunted. " _They can feast on your corpses!_ "

Elspeth heard another scream from the guardians, and took off in the opposite direction. That, she supposed, was Vorador, come to avenge his sire- and she did not dare venture to try and reason with him. Hurrying out into another courtyard, she encountered Inquisitor Zephon and Warrior High Priest Melchiah with their weapons drawn. Melchiah caught Elspeth's arm, his eyes full of confusion under his helmet.

"My Lady, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Where is Raziel?!" Elspeth demanded. "Why are these demons attacking us?"

"They seek Janos Audron's black heart," Explained Zephon. "Raziel is guarding it!"

Both of them looked past her, then, as a new figure stalked out into the courtyard, and Elspeth whirled around to see a blue-skinned demon that looked like a walking corpse, carrying with it the sword she had examined only that morning. Before she could look too closely, Melchiah shoved her behind him. "Go, get to safety!"

Elspeth hurried off to hide behind an archway, if only to see what this demon could do. Melchiah and Zephon made their threats, but their efforts were fruitless- the demon cut them both down, and the sword seemed to be soaking their blood up towards the skull, as if it were devouring them! It turned its eyes on her, then, and Elspeth took off like a startled mouse, praying the demon would not catch up. Where could she go, she asked herself. Where would be safe? Then, it dawned on her- the chapter house had only two doors in and out, and both could only be locked from the inside- if she made it there, she could more than likely wait out the chaos in safety until someone came and found her.

With the beating of her own heart competing with the screams echoing throughout the halls and corridors, Elspeth made her way to the door leading to the chapter house. Not even bothering to look behind her, she pushed it open, slipped through, and then threw her weight into the steel door to shut it. Panting, she leaned against the door to try and get her breath back and calm her frantic heart. Perhaps now, she would be safe.

"Elsie?!" She turned and saw Raziel, who seemed shocked to see her, but before either of them could ask any questions, Elspeth all but threw herself into his arms. "What are you doing here?!" Raziel asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I heard the alarm bells! The entire fortress is in chaos!" Elspeth didn't even bother to fight back her tears. "Oh, my Raziel, I'm so frightened-!"

Raziel shushed her and held her tightly, trying to quiet her, though Elspeth could have sworn his hands were shaking. "I fear Mobius has betrayed us," He told her grimly. "It was he who told us to pursue Audron- the vile bastard _knew_ this would happen!"

"We have _all_ been betrayed, Raziel," Said Elspeth. She looked up, tears streaming down her face. "All of Nosgoth has been betrayed."

Raziel looked to her in disbelief and was about to speak, when they both suddenly heard the dying screams of Inquisitors Dumah and Rahab. It was like the entire world was crashing down around their ears. The screams that echoed through the fortress were deafening, and there they stood in the chapter house, locked tightly in each other's arms. Elspeth could feel her lover shaking as he held her, though she could have just as soon brushed it off as her own body trembling out of fear. She knew she would have to run soon, but she didn't want to leave Raziel on his own.

"Elspeth." Raziel's whisper cut through her thoughts. She looked up at him, but was surprised to see his eyes beginning to water and his hands trembling as they cupped her face. He kissed her desperately, then brought their foreheads together, barely suppressing a sob. "I love you," He whispered. "I will always love you. _Only_ you. Never forget that."

"Raziel..." Elspeth could barely hold back her tears. She wanted to tell him how she'd discovered the truth, how Mortanius and Azimuth had plotted against her family, wanted to beg him to run away with her, back to Avernus, or even to some other place in Nosgoth where they could start over together having renounced all titles, but it just could not be- even if he loved her, Raziel would not- _could not_ \- live with that sort of disgrace upon his name.

"Listen to me," Said Raziel. "You have to run. You must escape."

Elspeth nodded, though still hesitant- Raziel was all she had left, that last light in the darkness after losing her father and brother. "I fear you will die tonight," She said, her voice choked by tears.

"I know." Raziel kissed her again, softer than he had before. "I promise, I will find you. Be it in this life or the next, I will find you." He looked into her eyes, brushing away her tears with his thumbs. "Will you wait for me?"

Elspeth nodded, her lips parting to speak when the dying scream of Inquisitor Turel echoed some distance away. The two looked in the direction of the noise, then to each other. This was the end, and they knew that there was the very real chance that neither of them would live through it. They kissed one final time, holding the other as tightly as possible. "I love you," Elspeth whispered against his lips.

"I was going to marry you," Said Raziel, running a gloved hand through her hair. He smiled sadly down at her, still looking to her with loving reverence. "My sweet Elspeth."

At that moment, the door on the far side of the Chapter House opened, and the blue-skinned demon walked through, the vampiric sword in hand. Elspeth eyed the demon for a moment, noting his cloven hands and feet, the corpse-like body decorated only by worn leather wraps around its forearms, the metal grieves on its lower legs and the dirtied cowl wrapped around its shoulders and pulled up to cover the lower half of its face- but there was something in those eyes that glowed like white fire, something hauntingly familiar as it took in the scene it had arrived to find...as if it were witnessing a memory only half-remembered. "Go," Raziel hissed to her. " _Run_!" He shoved her away, drawing his sword, and Elspeth gave him and the demon one last look before she bolted for the door without once looking back.

She would never see him alive again.

The records of Lady Elspeth's demise on that awful night have greatly differentiated over the past five centuries- some say she was attacked and eaten by wolves, some that she took her own life, some that she fell into so deep a state of despair that she simply withered away- but I will tell you the truth. As she attempted to flee the stronghold, she crossed my path. In my rage, I did not care for her begging- though I would come to understand it was not the Lady Elspeth who ordered my sire's execution, I knew only that it had been a result of Lord Mikail's untimely death in the mountains of Uschtenheim. In retaliation, I killed the girl and took her brooch as a reminder of that night- perhaps it was not right to do so, but I have no pity for cattle. Janos Audron's heart was taken to Avernus Cathedral, where it was christened the Heart of Darkness, and it is rumoured that the ghost of the Lady Elspeth haunts the cathedral, where she bemoans her tragic life and waits for a lover who will never come.


End file.
